Fradz
Introduction Fradz is a swift dragon slayer, who obtained the 3rd rank during the Great War. He is a multi-talented person and a real war machine on the battlefield. During the Great War, he wasn't only known for his constant high-fighting spirit, but also for him being a one-man army, who can duel Dragons and even kill them single-handedly. However, being so reckless most of the time, he often gets into big troubles that could have been easily avoided. Fradz is known for his power over the element of Lightning, his unmatched speed and incredible agility. 'Biography' Birth and childhood Fradz was born in the clan living in Nacha Forest. He didn't knew his parents or family, except for his father, Benegh, who was the ruler of the clan. His father didn't accept him because he was mute. Benegh also never gave a name to Fradz, so his clan members couldn't address him. On the other hand, people were always avoiding him, for Benegh had thrown him away and told everyone to avoid him. Fradz was always forced to do the dirty jobs of the clan, merely to earn his food, until one day he had had enough and left. The re-birth of Fradz Not so long after the mute human left his clan, he came across a real Dragon, a Dragon named Fradz. Fradz the Dragon was slain by a powerful Dragon Slayer known as Rikhano, and was left to die just moments before the mute boy arrived. The Dragon Fradz transferred his soul into the living human, giving him the name Fradz and more powers than he could ever imagine. Also, Fradz was bound to the dragon inside him , meaning that Fradz was to always follow the will of the dragon. The 3rd-ranked dragon slayer Fradz soon enrolled himself into the army of Balgaron. He always helped other soldiers and started the conversations. Even with all of his newly-founded bonuses, Fradz had bad manners, the reason for his slow progress in Balgaron's ranks, a progress that should be fast when considering Fradz's abilities. Fradz soon became a 3rd-ranked Dragon Slayer. He was willing to reach the higher ranks, but he couldn't. Not because he lacked the magical or physical requirements, but because of his bad manners and the inability to lead other warriors into battle. The lone wanderer After the great war ended, Fradz continued his search for adventures. The Dragon residing inside him gave him a new objective - to reach the Dragon Inn and meet Phodom . A thing that he'll have to finish after going through some dangerous obstacles. Personality Fradz is the character that unites humour and mood. However, his mouth is a thing that cannot calm down for a single second, and he ends up being rude and showing bad manners repeatedly. It is a miracle how he is able to be a succesful womanizer while having such bad character traits. Fradz is not one of the bright-siders either, and nearly everyone, who have known him for a longer time period, arrives at the conclusion, that he is definitely one of the most stupid persons ever. However, he's still able to surprise the people around him from time to time, when he shows some seriousness, that no-one would expect from him.